Valentine's Day
by Fiona-Full-Demon
Summary: Rated PG for a small, small, SMALL amount of language.


The Valentine's Day 

By Fiona-Full-Demon

Me: Hey ya'll! .;; This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic for Yuki/Tohru..I'm actually now a Yuki/Tohru AND Kyou/Tohru fan..well..I'm more of a Kyou/Fifi (Me) fan..XD But oh wells. :3 Please be gentle! ;; Have fun with the story and don't forget to review 333 I luff you all! XD I sorry if it's short . Tis going to be mushy (I hope XD)..so yeah. Sit back and enjoy the ride! XD Feel free to tell me if I made any grammar mistakes when you review..I 3 constructive criticism! .

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket now, nor will I ever. So don't sue me, K? 333

insert text here Thoughts insert text here Author's Note "Insert text here" Speech (Insert text here) scene changes and time changes and stuff like that XD

How am I going to do this?

Yuki paced around in his room, pondering the same questions over and over again.

How am I going to tell her how I feel?

He sighed and scratched his head, plopping down on his bed.

I bet that stupid cat's going to get something for her too. Damn. She probably dosen't even like me. After all, I am the rat. She said she wanted to be the cat.

He sighed. It was almost time to tell her. Fumbling with the small envelope in his pocket, he stood up and went to look for Tohru.

Hm..Today's Valentine's day! I hope I remembered to get his gift..I wonder if he'll like it..I made it myself, after all!

Tohru finished wrapping the present she made especially for her valentine. A/N: Yes I'm going to keep you in suspense snickers She smiled happily and sighed. I have to tell him..I just have to!

Then, she heard a faint rustle of paper. She turned around and found a small envelope that had been slipped under her bedroom door. Hm..? What's this? She turned it over and saw her name written in beautiful handwriting. She carefully opened it, trying to preserve it. After all, if somebody had taken that much time writing her name, the least she could do was be careful with it! She unfolded the letter and read it carefully.

(Ten minutes later)

Tohru walked down the sidewalk, looking around curiously. She double checked the note. Okay..It says I'm supposed to be here under the biggest cherry blossom tree at two o'clock.. She checked her watch. She was five minutes early. She always liked to be punctual, after all. She surveyed her surroundings and quickly spotted the tree that was to be used as their meeting place. I wonder who it could be..I mean..what if..it's..him? The note was signed your secret valentine.. She double checked to make sure she had remembered the gift, just in case it was, in fact, her secret crush. She blushed a little bit and took a deep breath. Okay Tohru. You can do this. It's fine.

Hm..It's almost time.  
Yuki checked his watch. 1:55 pm. Only 5 minutes, then she would arrive. He still had no clue what he was going to tell her. He hadn't rehearsed anything. He thought it'd be better if he waited. Why he had thought that..well..he couldn't really figure that out now. But it was too late for regrets. He had to tell her.

Tohru walked over to the tree and almost gasped in suprise when she saw Yuki standing there. Is he..Is he my secret valentine!

There she was. He must've forgotten how beautiful she was, because her beauty took his breath away. He smiled one of his famous Prince Smiles, trying to cover up his nervousness. "Hello, Miss Honda. I..trust you got the note." When she nodded, he continued. "I brought you here to tell you something. In light of..," he paused for a moment, trying to find the words. "..recent events, Akito has decided to consider you a Sohma family member. This enables you..well..you can hug any one of us and we won't transform." He didn't pretend not to see the suprise in her eyes. "Yes, I know, it's a shock. But that's not all. I decided that..I needed to tell you something. I..Tohru.." He slipped out of his politeness and called her by her first name. But even though he slipped up, he had to tell her. "..Tohru..I..Ever since I first saw you..I.." He couldn't finish his sentence though. Tohru ran over to him and hugged him tight, which stopped any conversation for the time being. "Yuki..I know what you're going to say..and..I love you too..," Tohru said, tears in her eyes.

Did..did she just say..what..I think she said? He couldn't think any more. Looking back, he guessed it was instinct that caused him to do what he did next. He put his hand under her chin and pressed his lips to hers, not caring who saw them kissing. He was past the point of caring. This Tohru..she had changed him. She accepted him as an equal. She didn't care he was the rat. He inwardly scolded himself for being so stupid; why hadn't he seen it before?  
Tohru's first reaction when Yuki kissed her was shock. She still couldn't believe that Yuki, Prince Yuki, the one whom every girl at their high school worshipped, was in love with her. Plain old Tohru. She blinked in suprise, then instinctively A/N: I like that word :3 wrapped her arms around his neck.  
When he broke the kiss, he just stared down into your eyes. "Tohru..I love you..I'll never leave you.."

"I love you too, Yuki..Thank you..and..this is for you," she said, pulling out the package from her bag. Yuki opened it to reveal two small plushies: one, a riceball, the other, a rat. The rice ball had arms and legs and eyes, and it was holding the rat's hand. He was going to cry, but he forced the tears down. This was the happiest day of his life.

THE END.

Fi - Well! Didja like it! XDDDD I may or may not write an epilogue where they get married...;; Tell me if I should or I shouldn't. XD I didn't really plan out this fic, I just typed it up as it came to me. XD All in all, it took around 10 minutes to write. :3 Hope you enjoyed it!

Ja'ne!


End file.
